Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a fold open face seal package. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a package in which a thermoformed blister is sealed to the face of a backing card. The package can be opened by folding back the backing card which then can be bent back to reclose the package.
Description of the Related Art
There are few or no thermoformed blister packages on the market that are inexpensive, easy to open, recloseable and tamper evident. Current thermoformed packages on the market have some, but usually not all, of the above qualities.
The most common type of thermoformed package comprises a blister adhered to a perforated backing card. This kind of package is used to package articles such as razor blades and toothbrushes. The package is inexpensive and tamper evident but it is not very easy to open. Perforated cuts in the backing cards seldom work as intended, and even when they do it is difficult to remove the product through the restrictive opening in the card.
A thermoformed blister package with an unperforated card is even harder to open and can only be opened by damaging the package.
More elaborate clamshells, bi-folds and multi-piece packages can be easier to open and even made to be tamper evident and reusable, but their elaborate designs and excess plastic make them expensive to produce.
Batteries are one kind of product often packaged in thermoformed blister packages. When a consumer buys batteries in a blister package, the consumer wants to quickly open the package, remove a battery or two, place them in a device and store the package with the remaining batteries for future use. The consumer does not want to pay extra for this convenience, and the retailer does not want the package to be so easy to open that the consumer can remove the batteries from the package and leave the package in the store.
The present disclosure is designed to address the problems described above.